Metal Fight Beyblade: The attack of Slender
by Princess Dia
Summary: MFB characters play Slender! Meh, I decided to rate it K. I don't swear so it would be weird if I made them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! This is a new story! Yay! :)

Sorry but I've gotten really busy with school so I might take a while to update. I was not planning on doing this story because I was terrified of Slender (and still am) but wanted to write this. I have another story idea but I'll only upload it if you want too. It was a Female version of the World Championships. Tell me if you want me too upload it!

That's all I have to say. I no own Slender or MFB.

* * *

_Have you heard about Slender?_

_Yeah! He's really creepy…_

_I don't think he's real._

_You don't? People have seen him in pics. _

_Those are probably fake!_

* * *

"Who's Slender?"

Kyoya lowered his water bottle. "You don't know who Slender is?"

"No. Everyone's talking about him on the Internet, so tell me! Who is he?"

"Well, he's a monster who stalks humans and kills them. He's really tall and skinny and has tentacles and stuff. He wears a business suit and he has no face. He's also a mythological creature, but the Slender you're talking about is probably from the game 'Slender: The Eight Pages'. "

"Is that like, a video game or something?"

"Yeah. But you're too much of a wimp to be able to play."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Okay then. Prove it. Beat the game and I'll take back my words."

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "That's all? Treat me to lunch too!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go to my house."

"Wait! I think I'm gonna call some of the other's…"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and Gingka began to dial a couple of numbers.

**Tategami household**

"You better buy me some ice-cream after this, Gingki!"

"Don't worry about it, Yu! Kyoya will buy you some after we play Slender!"

"What?!"

"Gingka, you call at the worst times. I was busy! And now I have to waste some time playing a stupid little horror game because you don't want to embarrass yourself!" Tsubasa grumbled.

"Yeah! You better be grateful because I decided to give up my relaxing afternoon just so you won't be afraid!" Madoka snapped.

"What is this? Pick on Gingka day?"

"No. But it is for Slender. So put the headphones on and get ready to get the living hell scared out of you!" Kyoya ordered, while putting some headphones on Gingka's ear and pushing him into the chair.

"Yeah, well good luck Gingka! Don't worry; I'll be at your side the whole time! Well, I'll be behind Benkei…" Kenta said while running behind Benkei for protection.

"Yeah, but I've decided something! Everyone is going to play this game! Not only me!"

"Hm…yes, I think we should do that!" Kyoya said grinning.

"…That includes you Kyoya."

"Dammit!"

* * *

Soooooo...how was it? I don't know if I'm gonna put Ryuga in it. Tell me if you want Ryuga in it!

Review. :) It makes me happy! :D


	2. Gingka plays Slender

Sorry guys! I got so busy that I never found any time to work on this story! Well, here's the next chapter. It's long. I am so sorry if it's not funny...I have a stupid Geography test tomorrow and that is getting in the way of everything.

I no owns anything.

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gingka? Start the game!"

"Wait! Shouldn't Ryuga be here too? And Hikaru?"

"Yeah! If we are going to play it, then they should too!"

"Fine. Let's go call them." Kyoya sighed.

**Downstairs**

"Madoka, you talk to Hikaru." Kyoya said, shoving the phone at her.

"What?! Why me?!"

"You're a girl. It would sound really weird if I asked her to come over."

"O-okay." Madoka dialled the number.

"H-hello? Hikaru, is that you? It's Madoka! What's going on? Really?! No way! Oh, that is so cool!" Madoka said excitedly, forgetting what she really called for.

The boys sweat dropped.

"Girls…" they said in unison.

"Ha ha! Cool! Oh! I almost forget what I really called for! Hikaru, we're all um…going to Kyoya's house for a party! And uh…since the others are _so _rude, I decided to call you and invite you over! Can you come? Mhm, mhm. Great! See ya there!" Madoka hanged up.

The others were in flames.

"Great! Hikaru probably thinks badly of us all now!" Benkei shouted.

"Gingka, get your girlfriend to apologize to us right now!" Kyoya yelled.

Gingka turned red. "Wh-what?!" He sputtered.

"Um, Hikaru will be here soon, so we should probably call Ryuga." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, you're right! Who calls Ryuga?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before shouting.

"KENTA!"

"Um, ok." He dialed his number. "Uh…hello? Hi, Ryuga. It's me, Kenta. Yeah, I'm practising Beyblade every day. I think I'm getting stronger! Hey, Ryuga, can I ask you a question? Well, me and everyone else are at Kyoya's house for a party and I wanted to ask if you can come? Please? You can? Great! Okay, bye!" He hanged up.

**10 minutes later…**

"Why are we playing on the computer in the dark? I thought we were going to have a party!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"We are having a party! Kyoya brought us food! FOOD!" Benkei shouted, delighted.

"Great, I came here just to watch a bunch of kids play on the computer. Imagine everything else I could've been doing right now!" Ryuga grumbled.

"I've changed the rules now! Everyone will play the game! You can choose which one and there are a lot. Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender Mansion, Slender Elementary..." Kyoya shouted over everyone's voices.

"Well, who goes first?" Ryuga asked, with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Ryuga!" Gingka shouted.

"Uh, no. You're the ever so beloved superman of Beyblade so you should go first." Ryuga growled.

"I think Gingka was supposed to go first anyway…"

"SHUT UP! Just start the damn game already!" Kyoya growled.

"Well, I would start the damn game if you would put in on for me! I mean, it's your damn computer and only you know how to play!"

"Well, it's my mom's computer…"

Kyoya put the game on.

**Gingka's gameplay**

"Uh…this looks scary!" Gingka said nervously.

The game began.

"Collect all 8 pages." Gingka read aloud. "Wait, why is this character in the forest? In the middle of the night?"

"Just get the pages, Gingka…" Madoka groaned.

"Okay! How do I move?..."

"…Use the arrow keys. That's the only hint you're getting from me!"

"Oh! Look, it's moving! What would happen if I did this?..." Gingka held the shift key while moving. The character began to run. "Look its running! Oh and it's out of breath too…I think I'll save the running for important reasons."

Gingka walked around nervously. Everyone else seemed nervous too.

"Where are you page?" Gingka moved the mouse to look around. "Oh look, here's a car! Do you think I could climb in and drive away from this forest?"

"Go try it. Maybe you can." Kenta said.

Gingka headed towards the car. Nothing happened.

"Guess not." Hikaru said.

"Look there's a building! Should I go in?" Gingka headed towards the building. "Wait, it's a bathroom! And it's dark…I don't think I'm gonna go in." Gingka walked away from the building.

Gingka sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. He headed towards a tree. Gingka stopped suddenly. He looked around.

"I-is someone there?" Gingka stuttered. "Must've been my imagination, but I swear! I have a feeling someone is after me…"

"That's what Slender does to you." Kyoya said amused.

"I'm not liking this Slender person. I mean, he hasn't appeared yet, but I know I don't like him!" Tsubasa said.

"G-guys! You're making me nervous!" Kenta said fearfully.

"Hey! Look, there's a piece of paper on this tree!" Gingka said excitedly. He grabbed the note. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Nothing happened…"

Gingka began to walk again. He was still a little nervous but not as much as before.

"Has anyone noticed that the music has gotten more intense?"

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one who noticed." Hikaru replied.

Suddenly, the screen started to go static.

"Huh? What's that?" Gingka turned around. That was when he saw a tall man wearing a suit. He had a white face. The screen went static. Gingka and the others began to scream. Even Ryuga flinched.

"OMG WHAT IS THAT?! AH!" Slender's face was in front of the screen now. He had no eyes, no nose, no nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU GINGKI!" Yuu screamed, running towards Tsubasa for protection.

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

When Slender's face had disappeared, the others turned back to the screen.

"I-I think you died Gingka…" Benkei said frightened.

Gingka was too scared to answer. His eyes were wide open. Kyoya even looked a little frightened.

"He always scares me no matter how many times I play…"

"I-I'm going to try again."

"Okay…" Kyoya put the game on again.

"Okay, this time, get the page and run! I'm going into the bathroom first…"

Gingka walked towards the bathroom. He cringed. It was dark.

"Please don't be in here…" He walked around nervously.

"Ah! I'm lost! NO! He's gonna find me…" He turned around. Slender wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait…is that a page? Yes! It is! Okay, let's go get it…"

He grabbed the page and ran out the door.

"Phew…oh no! The screen is starting to static again! Oh my God, there he is! RUN!" Gingka ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Aw, come on! Out of breath? Seriously? If you don't run, he's gonna get you!" Gingka stopped. He slowly turned around. No one was there.

"Phew…" He turned around. There stood Slender. "WHAT THE-?! RUN! RUN! RUN!" Gingka turned around. Slender just kept getting closer and closer until he killed Gingka. Gingka was screaming. Everyone else was screaming.

Well, everyone except for Kyoya and Ryuga, who were flinching.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!"

"Okay, okay! Get off the chair." Kyoya said.

Gingka hopped off. "Who wants to go next?"

No one said anything, until…

"Gimme the headphones. I'm gonna take a shot at this game."

* * *

*hanging head in shame* I know, I know, it sucked. So sorry.

Please review.


	3. Ryuga plays Slender

Gingka: *dancing around*

Yuu: *blows party horn*

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I planned to post this today 'cause it's my b-day! Adds to the happiness y'know! Virtual cake for everyone! ^^

Yuu: Yay! Ryuga, c'mon join the fun!

Me: Before we get to the story, I just wanna let you guys know a few things. First off, everyone will play the game. :) Second, I hope Ryuga wasn't too OOC. That's all I gotta say. Ryuga! Since it's my special day. do the disclaimer!

Ryuga: *grumbles* Fine! Princess Dia doesn't own us or Slender.

* * *

"Gimme the headphones. I'm gonna take a shot at this game."

Gingka bowed dramatically. "Whatever the Emperor requests."

"Shut up." Ryuga growled while putting the headphones on.

"Which Slender game do you want to play?" Kyoya asked.

Ryuga looked at the many choices.

"Slender Mansion."

Kyoya put on the game.

**Ryuga's gameplay**

"This is a weird start." Ryuga raised his eyebrows.

The intro of Slender Mansion played some weird music.

"Collect 12 mementos. Great, I have to collect 12 pieces of paper? Wait, it said mementos. What's a memento anyway? Ooh, look at this. I get glowsticks!"

"No fair…" Gingka grumbled.

There was a statue in the middle of the room. Ryuga walked towards it.

"Hello statue lady. Are you a memento?" Ryuga clicked the mouse. Nothing happened.

"Guess not." He walked away. "This is a pretty nice house…"

Suddenly, thunder crashed.

"Whoa! Stupid thunder…Don't do that…"

"Heh heh, were you scared Ryuga?" Gingka teased.

"N-no! I was just…_surprised_ because it was unexpected and I wasn't prepared."

"That's a yes." Gingka whispered to everyone.

Ryuga walked around.

"At this rate, Slender man is going to get me."

Ryuga walked into a bedroom.

"Wait…is that a cookie on the bed? Yes, it's a cookie! Is that a memento?" Ryuga clicked it.

"**1/12 mementos collected." **The screen read.

"Boo-yah! Only 11 more to go. So, all mementos are cookies?"

Ryuga walked into another room. There was a telephone on the table. Ryuga clicked it.

"Oh! That's a memento too! So any weird thing put in a strange place is a memento! Okay, got it. I am so gonna own this game."

The thunder crashed again. Everyone screamed.

"I'm not liking this game very much. So glad that you chose to play it, Ryuga."

Ryuga kept walking around.

"Oh no! I forgot to drop glowsticks! Oh, here's a frying pan. That must be a memento." He clicked the frying pan. It was a memento. "Okay, I'll drop the glowstick in the hallway outside the room."

He dropped it and continued to walk around.

"Huh…this is a little…uncomfortable." Ryuga said, nervously.

"He means it's a little creepy." Gingka whispered to Kyoya.

Ryuga walked around.

"No Slender man yet…Slendy? Where are you? Oops, that was a bad question…never mind, I don't care where you are! Just don't come out!"

Ryuga walked into the hallway. He saw something on the floor. He walked towards it.

"Hello memento. Come to Ryuga." He clicked it. He could not pick it up.

"Huh? Why can't I pick it up?" He looked closer at it. "Damn it! That's my glowstick! Oh, God, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I`m screwed. Run, you fat little person!" Ryuga shouted while holding the shift key.

"Guys…?" Ryuga asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I have a bad feeling about something…" He turned around. Slender man was standing there in the distance.

"Ah! Oh my God! Run little person, run!"

Ryuga turned. He wasn't there anymore.

"Phew…I thought I was dead for a second…I want to be better at this than Gingka. Thank God, I haven't died yet…"

"Did you see him? He's taller and his hands are just…" Hikaru shuddered.

"Guys! Be quiet! He's gone and you're messing me up…"

"Sorry."

Ryuga continued to walk around. He came to some stairs.

"Hey, I wonder where these lead."

He walked down the stairs. There was a door.

"I'm going in." Ryuga took a deep breath and clicked on the door.

"**I need a key to open this door."**

"What? They've added keys to this game? Great, now I have to go and find a stupid key. If I were in that mansion, I would just use L-Drago to break open the door and get out of this stupid house!"

"Same here! Except, I would use Pegasus."

"…No one cares what you would do, Gingka."

Ryuga walked back upstairs. He spotted a bathroom.

"Look it's a bathroom!" He walked inside. "Is that a doughnut in the sink? That must be a memento! Come here memento! Why can't I pick you up?! Ugh, screw you." He left the bathroom.

"Key, key… Where are you, key?" Ryuga walked back into a bedroom.

"Are you a memento?" He clicked on one of those old-fashion radios. The radio was not a memento but he did get something else.

"What did I just pick up? Was that a key? Yes, I got a key! I got a key, everyone!"

"Yay! Ryuga's the best!" Yuu cheered.

"Okay, back downstairs. Run, run, run, run…"

There was another loud boom. Everyone screamed.

"Run, baby, run!" Ryuga shouted as the character began to run out of breath.

"Slender's going to get you! Run, Ryuga!" Kenta shouted.

"I can't! This character is so fat and it runs out of breath so easily!"

"Turn around and see if he's there!" Madoka yelled.

Ryuga turned around. He wasn't there.

"WE HATE YOU SLENDER! GO and um…DIE!" Gingka shouted shaking his fist at the screen.

"Okay, I have the key. Now, open sesame!"

"**I need a key to open this door."**

"What?! I have the damn key! Open!"

"**I need a key to open this door."**

"Argh! Wait…are there more doors in this game?" Ryuga looked at Kyoya. He was smirking.

"Ugh… Okay, back upstairs!"

Ryuga ran back up the stairs. He soon came to another staircase.

"Go, go, go! I bet he's right behind us!"

There was another door.

"Please be the right one…" He clicked it. It opened.

"Yes!"

Everyone relaxed.

"Wow. Looks like I underestimated you, Ryuga." Kyoya said.

"Like I said, I am so gonna own this game!"

Ryuga walked around the hallway. He walked into another bedroom.

"How many bedrooms are in this game?! Oh, here's another memento. A teddy bear. It reminds me of the one I used to have…"

Everyone looked surprise.

"You had a teddy bear, Ryuga?"

"Shut up…"

"**4/12 mementos collected."**

In games like Slender Elementary, after you collect the 3rd object, a bell starts ringing. In Slender Mansion, the 4th memento triggers the bell.

"Uh, Ryuga? What did you do? There are bells ringing!"

"Hey! I did not do anything!"

"Now it gets interesting…" Kyoya said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Okay…now to find the other mementos! Huh…this painting could be a memento. Let me click it and see…Yep, it's a memento alright! That's five. Okay, keep going…" There was another loud boom. Ryuga gasped and started to run.

"Run, run, run…there should be another key around here, somewhere…"

Ryuga soon came to a room. There was a desk at the far back.

"I see something on the table. I think it's a key." He moved closer. "Yes, it's a key. And a dead end…Okay, back downstairs." As Ryuga passed one of the rooms, he spotted Slender standing there.

"Slender man…please don't kill me…Let me get all 12 mementos and make it out alive. I need to look good in front of these kids."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Ryuga ran back up the stairs.

"I wonder where this key goes…"

"Ryuga! Remember the staircase downstairs? Maybe this key will open that door!" Gingka said.

"Oh! Thanks Gingka! Who knew you could actually help me?"

Ryuga ran towards the door. He found the staircase.

"Let's hope that this key is the right one…" The door opened. "Yes! I am the master!"

Ryuga walked into a bathroom.

"That's the third bathroom! Wait…is that a cereal box on the toilet?! Yes! It's another memento! Okay, out of here."

Ryuga ran out of the bathroom.

"Let's go…Come on! Faster!" Ryuga ran into another room.

He wasn't so lucky this time. Slender teleported in front of his face.

"AGH!"

Everyone else started to scream.

"OMG HE HAS TENETACLES!"

"Shut up everyone! What's that sound?..." There were 3 beeps. Ryuga looked around nervously. Then there was one deep, long beep. Ryuga felt his heart, just to make sure.

"Oh…my heart stopped beating…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back." Kyoya said leaving the room.

"Well, that wasn't too bad for a first attempt." Ryuga said.

"So, you hold a party and don't even think about inviting us, Kyoya?"

Everyone looked up to see who spoke. It was Nile. Demure too.

"I can't believe I forgot…"

"Hey, Nile, I bet you can't beat this game we're playing!"

"I bet I can! Come on Demure. We'll play it together!"

"Uh, okay?"

* * *

So how was it? Review. :)


	4. Nile, Demure and Madoka play Slender

It's here! It's finally here! Sorry for the wait! And sorry if they weren't in character.

This is getting harder and harder to write... But I'm not giving up!

Anyways, I don't own anything. You guys already know that.

* * *

"Collect 8 pages… Demure, do you see any pages?"

Demure looked carefully at the screen. "No sir. Looks like you'll have to walk around and find them."

"Okay then." Nile began to walk around. "It sounds like I'm walking on a field of Doritos!"

"Exactly!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Hey, Nile! There's a bathroom over there!" Demure pointed to an area full of trees.

"I don't see it. Let me go closer." Nile moved closer and soon, a bathroom was visible. "Awesome job, Demure! I'm gonna go in."

Everyone got nervous. Gingka was hiding behind Madoka. Nile looked over his shoulder.

"Why is everybody so scared?"

"Oh, it's nothing… JUST BE CAREFUL! GO IN AND RUN OUT!"

"Okay…" Nile returned his gaze to the screen. He explored the stalls. "There's a chair over here…" Nile pointed his flashlight on the toppled over chair. "Creepy. Who brings a chair into a public bathroom anyway?"

"There! A page!" Demure shouted. Nile walked towards the page and picked it up. "… Was something supposed to happen?"

Gingka was on the verge of fainting. "Get out of there Nile! Run!"

"Okay, but why are you guys so worried?"

"He's coming." Benkei whispered.

"Who's 'he'?"

"Nile, I see another page on those rusty tanks over there."

"Got it. To the rusty tanks!" By this point, Yu was hiding behind Tsubasa.

Nile walked around. He spotted the page. "Got ya!"

"Wow. You have some pretty good luck, Nile." Kyoya said, impressed.

"It's not luck. It's my totally awesome skills." Suddenly the dramatic sound played. Everyone gasped.

"Wh-what was that?!" Nile stuttered.

"He's on to you." Benkei whispered.

"Who's 'he'?!"

"N-Nile, there's a creepy tree over there. I think I see a page on it."

"I'll head over there now."

Nile began to walk towards the creepy tree. He was shaking. Demure scanned the area. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something.

"There's someone standing there." Demure whispered.

"Really…?" Nile pointed his flashlight towards the direction Demure's finger was pointing. There stood Slender.

"_What is that?!_" Nile shouted as the screen began to static.

"It's 'he'!" Benkei whispered fearfully.

"_That's 'he'?!" _

"Run! He'll kill you!" Kenta screamed.

"How do I run?!"

"Use the shift key!"

Nile ran and ran. He turned around. Slender was gone. He paused the game.

"Okay, I need answers! What kind of game is this?!"

"A horror game. You're running away from a faceless guy named Slender. You have to collect all 8 pages before he gets you. They're making everyone play it because Gingka and Kyoya made some stupid bet." Tsubasa replied.

"Gee, thanks." Nile shot Kyoya and Gingka a look and turned back to the screen and un-paused.

"I don't do well with scary games… And the third page is on that tree." Demure whispered.

"Well, we have to finish." Nile sighed. "We'll look like wimps otherwise." He grabbed the third page and started to walk around aimlessly.

"You're pretty good Nile!" Gingka said. "I only got 1 page and died."

"Thanks, I guess." He stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. "It's actually a pretty nice forest." The screen began to static again.

"He's right behind you!" Someone shouted. Nile couldn't tell who it was since everyone else was screaming.

Nile started to run. He suddenly stopped and slowly looked behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Madoka shouted.

"I was curious. Demure, do you see any pages?"

"Um, I think there are two cars over there. Go and check over there."

"Where?"

"Here, give it to me." Demure took the keyboard and began to walk towards the two vehicles. He grabbed the page that was on the window.

"Great job, Demure!"

"Thanks!" He passed the keyboard back to Nile.

"I see another car." Nile began to walk again. There was another page on the trunk.

Gingka's jaw dropped. "Damn! 5 pages! You're good, dude."

"Pretty good for a first time." Kyoya agreed.

"Here's a tunnel. Should I go in?" Nile nervously stopped in front of the tunnel. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." He walked into the tunnel.

Demure shivered. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"No kidding." Nile abruptly stopped. He slowly turned around and much to his surprise, saw Slender right behind him.

Everyone screamed. Nile fell out of the chair. He got up and thrust the headphones into Kyoya's arms. "Our turns over! Never again shall I play this…"

"Okay, who's next? Kyoya exited the game and held up the headphones.

"Hey, no girl has played yet!" Gingka said. Madoka and Hikaru facepalmed.

"So ladies, who's gonna play first?"

Madoka turned to Hikaru. "You or me?"

"You."

Madoka sighed and grabbed the headphones from Kyoya. She sat down and looked at the many options.

"Well, Ryuga played Slender Mansion, Nile, Demure and Gingka played 'The Eight Pages'… I think I'll try Slender Elementary."

"Well, it's your funeral." Kyoya started the game.

"What kind of intro is this?!" The game started. "You have to collect teddy bears in this game?" Madoka looked around.

"Nothing has happened yet, but I know I'm gonna hate this game." Madoka began to walk around. Her hands were shaking. She walked into a room, and found a teddy bear.

"A teddy bear with a hook through its stomach is never a good sign." She grabbed the teddy bear and bolted out of the room.

"Okay, calm down Madoka. Calm down…" Madoka muttered to herself. She nervously walked into another room. She spotted something on the wall. "Is that a teddy bear…?" She walked closer. Her eyes went wide. "I-I think that's a body!" She said horrified. She quickly exited the room.

"Where's the second teddy bear?" She walked around aimlessly in the dark halls. "Wait, I don't think I should walk around like this. I've watched enough people play to know what'll happen." She quickly jumped into the nearest room.

"Yes! Here's another one." She quickly exited the room. "The best thing to do is to check all the rooms, I guess." She walked into another room. Along with a teddy bear, she found a bloody head on a desk. Madoka made a face, grabbed the bear and ran out.

"Slender is such a beast." She shook her head with disgust as wandered around in the halls. She spotted a teddy bear in one of the rooms.

"Third teddy bear! I am good!" She chuckled as she headed for the third bear. She grabbed it. Then the light bulb exploded and the halls went dark. Everyone screamed.

"DAMN YOU LIGHTBULB!" She screamed as the bells began to ring.

"The lightbulb's nothing compared to what's gonna happen next." Kyoya scoffed.

Madoka turned around. "Do you spend all your free time playing Slender?!"

"No. I also, like you, have a life. But you're gonna lose yours soon…" Kyoya turned the character around and Slender was standing there. Madoka gasped and ran out of the room. She paused the game.

"How did you know he was there?!"

"I'm only gonna give you one tip. When you get the third teddy bear, DO NOT turn around! He'll probably be standing there."

"I was right. He spends ALL his free time playing this!"

Gingka stood up. "Okay, new rule everyone! Kyoya will drop us hints when needed."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Just get on with the game."

"Oh yeah." She un-paused. She walked down the hall. "Okay, this way!" The hallway was long. Madoka looked harder at the screen. "Is that…? Is that a dead end?!" She reached the end of the hall. Oh God, it's a dead end! You have got to be kidding me…" She ran back.

"Please don't be around this corner…" Madoka walked into another room, grabbed the teddy bear and walked out. "Okay… I'm okay…" She walked into another room. The screen suddenly went static. Madoka gasped and looked behind her.

"Bad move…" Kyoya shook his head as everyone began hiding behind one another. Madoka slammed the headphones on the desk.

"I am never ever playing that again!" Madoka grabbed a cookie and sat down.

"Who's next? How about you, Tsubasa?" Kyoya held the headphones out to him. He sighed and took them.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Tsubasa, Yuu and Kenta play Slender

OMG I PLAYED SLENDER! LAST WEEK! WITH MY FRIENDS! WORST EXPERIENCE EVER!

Guys, if you're gonna play, play with friends. Trust me...

Anyways, sorry for the short gameplay and possible OOC.

I no owns anything.

* * *

"Tsubasa! What's a sana… A sana…"

"A _sanatorium, _Yu is a hospital where chronically ill patients stay."

"Oh, okay! What's a chronically ill patient?"

"A person with a disease. But that disease stays for a long period of time." Tsubasa scanned the dark halls. "Well, looks like I'm looking for 8 pages as well. This is going to be one of the worst experience I'll ever… well, experience." He looked around. There were 3 halls. He walked into the one that was to his left.

"Here's a page… Well, it looks like one." Tsubasa walked closer. It was a page. Tsubasa grabbed it. "No escape…" He read. "Not a good sign. Especially since the page has blood has on it…" he headed for the doorway and walked into the room that was across from him.

"Well, the pages are easy to find since they glow. That's not going to be a problem. What's going to be a problem is when _he _shows up…" Tsubasa said. He looked at the page. "It came from the forest…" He grabbed the page and walked into the next room. The dramatic sound played. Slender was already there. Tsubasa gasped. _Really _loudly.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. He ran outside and turned around. Slender was still there. "JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" He screamed. He ran a little more and turned around. Slender was gone. Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief. And as he was thanking God, Slender slid into the doorway. Literally slid. It looked like Slender Man was doing the moonwalk. Tsubasa's face was indescribable. It looked like a mixture of fear, anxiety, anger, shock. It was creepy.

Yet comical.

If the others weren't too occupied in being freaked out, they would be rolling on the floor. However, Slender wasn't scaring Kyoya at this moment. He burst out laughing. Tsubasa turned around in anger."Why don't you play this then?!"

Kyoya wiped away the tears. "Already have. Only managed to get 7 pages before he got me."

He turned his gaze back to the screen. "Ah… I see…" Tsubasa continued his search. He walked into another room filled with wires, machines, tables and chairs.

"This looks like a computer room?" Madoka suggested.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Maybe… Oh, here's another page." Tsubasa walked closer to it. "Out of sight… Not out of mind… This describes my situation to a T!" He took the page and sprinted out of the room. "The ringing bells makes all this 100 times scarier…"

"I think the bells are supposed to be saying 'Your funeral's coming closer by every page you collect." Gingka said.

Tsubasa cringed at the thought. "Right now, I just want him to find me so my turn will be over!"

"Okay, Tsubasa, _calm down…_ Breathe, take deep breaths…" Gingka pushed to the front to be beside the silver-haired blader.

"Ha! You should've seen yourself when you were playing!" Ryuga snorted.

Gingka shot Ryuga a death glare. "Just calm down Tsubasa! It's gonna be-"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IF YOU WERE PLAYING THIS GINGKA, YOU WOULD BE SAYING SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT!"

"Uh-oh! I think Tsubasa's catching Slender sickness." An amused Kyoya commented.

Gingka and Yuu turned around. "_Slender sickness?!_ Um… What is that?" Yuu asked. The boy looked frightened.

"When people become too afraid of Slender, they can't stop thinking about him. They're always nervous and start seeing him around every corner. Eventually, you go into a coma and wake up with Slender chasing you. Then, if you don't escape, well… I think you know what happens."

Yuu's eyes went wide. "TSUBASA! TSUBASA!" He screamed.

"Calm down, Yuu. He's just being an idiot." Tsubasa growled. His golden eyes scanned the dark halls. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Slender. "Oh great! What the hell do you want?!" He shouted. He turned the other way and ran down the hall. He stopped and slowly turned around expecting to see him gone.

Slender was even closer. Tsubasa screamed and ran down the hall. Kyoya shook his head. "Dude, calm down! You can't panic no matter how scary this gets!"

"Why?" Madoka and Hikaru asked in unison.

"First of all, the game wants to make you panic and if you panic you'll screw up and get caught. Secondly, it's usually funny watching people panic but if the neighbor's hear you, they'll freak out and call the police. Then I'll get trouble and most likely will be grounded."

Tsubasa looked sheepish. "Sorry…" He took a deep breath and walked into what looked like a cafeteria.

"Tsubasa, how many pages do you have? I dozed off for a minute or two…" Nile rubbed his eyes.

"2. No wait, 4. Do I even have any?"

Ryuga facepalmed. "Damn idiots…" He muttered. "You have 3!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah!"

"How did you manage to fall asleep?" Gingka asked, shocked. Nile shrugged.

"It's not impossible…" Demure said.

"Uh, yes it is! Unless you find Tsubasa's screaming soothing."

"Guys, guys! Be quiet! Where's the damn page…"

Yuu gasped. "Tsubasa! I never knew you used such foul language!"

"Hey, everyone else is saying it but you're not saying anything to them!"

"Forget them! I look up to you! You're the brother I never had! I can't believe it…"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Tsubasa rubbed his temples and muttered something inaudible. "Where is the page? Is there even a page?" He circled the room checking every corner.

"OOH! LOOK! ICE CREAM!" Yuu grabbed the mouse and keyboard.

"Yuu, no!" Tsubasa cried. Yuu began to look at the pictures of ice cream behind the counter. He zoomed in.

"Oh, these look so good!" Yuu's eyes were sparkly. He began to drool.

"Give it back to me!" Tsubasa grabbed the keyboard.

Yuu pulled it back. "No!"

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Kyoya headed to the front. "These things aren't cheap you know!"

"Yuu, give it back!"

"No! You've been playing long enough now!"

Suddenly the character turned around by itself. Then they all heard a loud boom. Everyone gasped. The screen began to static and it showed Slender standing above the character.

"YUU! YOU KILLED ME!"

"I-it wasn't me!" He stammered. "I swear! I didn't do anything!"

"Then how did he catch me?!"

Kyoya answered before Yuu had a chance to say anything. "If you stand around idle like an idiot, he'll get close and turn you around!"

Tsubasa threw his hands up in the air. "I had a chance!" He turned to Yuu. "Well, you seemed eager to try it. Why don't you play next?"

Yuu grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! Let me play! C'mon Kenchi! We'll play together!"

Kenta sweatdropped. "W-well, I-I'm not so sure…"

"Aw, come on! You'll have to play eventually! And it'll be less scary if we play together!"

Kenta paled. "Uh, um…."

"I know you can do it Kenta! Look, I played it and almost died! But I lived! You can do it too!"

"Yeah, he's right Kenta! You're brave! Go and show Slender who's boss!" Benkei gave him a hearty slap on the back.

Kenta took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it!"

Madoka cheered. "You can do it, Kenta! You too, Yuu!"

"I'll control keyboard, you do mouse." Yuu said to Kenta. He nodded.

"Alright, now what's the most kid-friendly Slender game…" Kyoya muttered while scrolling through the list.

"I want to play the one Tsubasa was playing." Yuu was bouncing in his seat.

Kyoya sweatdropped. "Erm… How about the Eight Pages?!"

"Okay!"

"Kyoya, are you sure that this one is okay for them?..." Madoka asked warily.

"Well, there's Slendytubbies and Spongebob Slendypants, but trust me, you don't want them playing those." Kyoya cringed.

"Alright, if you say so…" She sat back in her seat.

"I'm gonna beat this game~! And I'll make Slender run back home crying~! Like a little baby~!" Yuu sang.

Kenta was shaking already. He looked around. No pages in sight. And no Slender either. He began to breathe easier. Soon, Yuu arrived at the silo. Kenta took the page that was there. The music changed tempo. Kenta gulped.

"Yay~! We have one page! Let's try and get more pages than Gingki!"

"A-alright…"

"Don't let your guard down, kid." Nile warned. "Getting caught when you actually play is a thousand times scarier than watching someone else."

"Th-thanks I guess…"

"Come on you two…" Ryuga murmured. Gingka was biting his nails, Madoka was gripping his shoulders, Tsubasa was watching the screen carefully, in case Slender showed up and scared the living daylights out of the two boys, Demure nervously moved to the back to possibly reduce the shock, Hikaru was sitting at the edge of her seat, eyes wide and Benkei was gripping Kyoya's arm. Kyoya winced in pain but didn't push him away.

"Kenchi, do you see any pages?" Yuu was beginning to sound nervous.

"N-no…" As soon as the words left his mouth, Yuu walked into Slender. The two boys screamed like they were being murdered (well, they technically were) and began to cry.

Everyone sprang into action. After 5 minutes, Kyoya was in the room across the hall ordering 2 extra large cheese pizzas, Madoka and Hikaru were in the kitchen making banana-ice cream milkshakes and Ryuga was sent out to buy cheddar popcorn. The others comforted the two shaken boys.

And yes, Kyoya's allowance was paying for this all.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked! Review! :)


End file.
